lotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Gear Enchantments
Introduction In Legend of the Void 2, items that characters can equip come in five possible quality levels: - Junk ' - '''Normal ' - 'Magic ' - 'Epic ' - 'Legendary ' The higher the quality, the rarer the item will be to find, and the better its statistics (damage, armor penetration and critical chance for weapons; armor rating for pieces of armor). Any such generic item may also come attached with one random built-in enchantment, granting the wearer some specific bonus(es). All quality levels can be encountered in random loot ; and all may be available for purchase at vendors, except Junk quality ; besides, Artifacts can only be found as Magic or higher quality. There are a few uniques items that the player can find throughout the game ; they are either Epic or Legendary, and sport a special enchantment that is generally a variation of another standard enchantment. Link between quality and presence of enchantment: - Normal quality items are never enchanted; - Magic and higher are always enchanted, with an enchantment whose magnitude becomes statistically stronger with the quality level; - AND Junk items may rarely appear with a random enchantment, for some reason (but the magnitude will reflect the quality: not very useful)... Any given standard enchantment can be found on an item that may be enchanted (with two peculiar exceptions for Junk items ; see at the bottom of the List). Standard Effects Enchantments for generic items are indicated within the item's name by either a prefix or a suffix, suggesting the actual effect(s) of the enchantment. There is no pointful difference between prefix or suffix here ; one is not associated with better enchantments than the other, and once again: only one enchantment may be present on an item (even if it is composed of two/three effects). Example: you will never be able to find an "Athlete's LongSword of the Dragon"... Below is a table of all the standard effects included in enchantments, with the abbreviations that will be used in the subsequent List, and a short description. 1 May allow a character to equip an item they could not before, due to stat restrictions (as long as the first item is worn). 2 Only works when equipped to the main character. List of Enchantments Here are listed all the standard enchantments that I could register. Some seem to be a bit rarer to encounter than others, and some might even be class-exclusive (e.g. I have never seen the '''Visionary enchantment anywhere else than on a Mage item). And there are some apparent duplicates, effect-wise: for instance, Blazing and Burning, whose magnitudes are similar, and with wide class-availability... (In some other cases, it might be indeed related to class-exclusiveness, or variations in statistical magnitudes) In ordinates (left) are listed the standard effects, and in abscissa (top) the standard enchantments. A plus sign (+) in a cell indicates the effect(s) included in an enchantment ; a double plus (++) or triple plus (+++) may appear for enchantments that have several effects, whose magnitudes are significatively different ; the more (+)'s, the greater the magnitude relatively to the other effects' (If several effects of the same enchantment have the same quantity of (+), it means that they have similar magnitudes for this enchantment, statistically.) At the end, you will also find a minus sign (-) for the two aforementioned exceptions, which correspond to a negative version of the Dmg effect. Note that this relative description of the magnitudes is only here to give a approximate idea of the numbers involved ; it is not always relevant for gameplay comparison. For instance, the Pent effect generally has a high magnitude (20~25%) whereas the Stun effect's magnitude is always quite low (1~3%), simply because being have to bypass some of the enemy's armor to deal a bit more damage is less "tide-turning" than an increased chance of stunning the opponent for 2 turns... 'Part 1: A-Ch' 'Part 2: Co-G' 'Part 3: H-ofC' 'Part 4: ofH-oftheM' 'Part 5: oftheS-Sho' 'Part 6: T-W' * These three (detrimental or negligible) enchantments are only found on Junk quality items, on rare occasions. Category:Legend of the Void 2